


Dinner and a Show

by willowswonders



Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Other, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowswonders/pseuds/willowswonders
Summary: A cute, very fluffy fic.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980524
Kudos: 1





	Dinner and a Show

The front door opened slowly. It had been a very long day at work today and Egis was exhausted. Thankfully, their very sweet partner, Zekiel, had already started on dinner.

The two of them had a nice dinner, and spent the time talking about their day. 

When Egis suggested taking care of the dishes for Zekiel, he was quick to insist that Egis instead rest. He could take care of dishes in the morning, right now, Egis needed to rest.

Egis tried to fight Zekiel on this, but he made them relax on the couch. As Egis laid down on the couch, they pulled Zekiel down with them for snuggles.

They laid like that for awhile, Zekiel appreciating the heat radiating off of the Ash Elemental, before he quietly asked, "Egis?"

"Mhm?" Mumbled back Egis.

"Can I kiss you?"

Egis's eyes shot open, a bright blue blush on their cheeks. "Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?"

It was silent for a moment, before Egis enthusiastically agreed, and their lips met.

The moment was so.. Intimate. It was quiet, warm, and Egis felt so very happy. The kiss was gentle, like all their kisses, but didn't stay that way for long. Egis was surprised by Zekiel, almost uncharacteristically bold, slipping his tongue into their mouth.

Zekiel always felt so safe, so wanted, and so confident when with Egis. He would do anything for them. He wanted to do everything with this.

The kiss ended much too soon for either of their liking, but Zekiel needed air. Staring into Egis's eyes, they asked, "..Would you- Can we- Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Egis's whole face turned blue at this point, but they were quick to agree.

The two of them slowly got up and, after another brief kiss, made their way to Zekiel's room.


End file.
